Recuerdo de Amor
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (OneShot)SyS ¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaras sintiendo que has olvidado algo, algo muy importante; y esto te hiciera sentir muy triste, vacía. ¿Cómo podrías recuperar lo perdido si esto fuera un recuerdo? Un Recuerdo de Amor...


Recuerdo de Amor  
AUTORA: PRINCESS LALAITH  
  
Advertencia: No soy de dueña de CCS, eso ya deben saberlo, la caricatura y los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp, yo sólo los tomé prestados para este fic(y todos los demás que tengo). Por cuestiones de la historia, me he tomado la libertad de cambiar un poco...vale, mucho, la historia, espero les guste.  
  
"Yo quiero...quiero decirte...que...quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!"  
  
Esa frase había estado sonando una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura desde la noche anterior.  
  
-¿Qué siento yo? –se preguntaba Sakura. –¿Qué siento yo por Shaoran? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?  
  
~ Y abajo.~  
  
-¡La cena está lista.! –llamó Touya desde la cocina.  
  
-Ya voy. –replicó Sakura, bajando las escaleras lentamente.  
  
-Gracias por la Comida. –dijeron los tres Kinomoto y se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena preparada por Touya.  
  
Pero Sakura no comía, y su padre lo notó:  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña Sakura? –preguntó Fujitaka.  
  
-Nada papá, no te preocupes. –dijo Sakura. –Es sólo que no tengo hambre, con permiso.  
  
Con eso Sakura se marchó a su habitación. Touya y Fujitaka la miraron marcharse, sin saber que hacer. Touya en especial sabía que algo le había ocurrido a su hermana el día anterior, después que había tenido esa batalla contra el tal Hiiragizawa, ¿pero qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido? Eso no lo sabía.  
  
~ En el piso superior.~  
  
Kero se había ido con Tomoyo a comer pastel; así que cuando Sakura entró a su recámara no había nadie.  
  
-¿Qué es este sentimiento? –preguntó Sakura en voz alta. –Necesito saberlo.  
  
De pronto, sin quererlo, el Sello mágico brillo a sus pies, a la vez que ella sentía como una gran calidez la envolvía, ese sentimiento lo había sentido varias veces, y siempre era cuando estaba con él, con...  
  
-Shaoran... –murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Apenas ese nombre escapó de sus labios, la magia a su alrededor aumentó, concentrándose frente a ella, una forma rectangular.  
  
Sakura no la miraba, sus manos sobre su pecho.  
  
Finalmente Sakura notó la figura y la tomó en sus manos. Vio su sello dibujado, pero ese era sólo el reverso.  
  
-Una Carta Sakura. –se dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
Le dio la vuelta y la miró, sonrió ampliamente, al fin lo había comprendido.  
  
-Mi querido Shaoran... –murmuró Sakura abrazando la carta contra su pecho.  
  
~ Mientras en la sala.~  
  
-Hijo, ¿Tú sabes que le ocurre a Sakura? –preguntó Fujitaka preocupado.  
  
-No papá, no lo sé. –dijo Touya.  
  
Y en verdad que le molestaba no saberlo; pero ya planeaba buscar al peluche ese y torturarlo hasta saber que le ocurría a su hermana menor.  
  
¡Ring! Sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Yo contesto. –dijo Fujitaka. –Buenas noches, familia Kinomoto...Ah eres tú Tomoyo...si, en seguida la llamo. –puso una mano sobre el auricular. -¡Sakura! ¡Hija! ¡Te llama Tomoyo!  
  
-¡Enseguida bajo papá! –llegó la voz de Sakura desde el piso superior.  
  
Sakura bajó corriendo, llevaba la carta guardada en su vestido.  
  
Touya la miró extrañado, si hace sólo un par de minutos su hermana tenía los ánimos por los suelos, ¿qué había ocurrido?  
  
-Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sakura. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. –No puede ser... No...  
  
Con eso Sakura tomó su chaqueta y se abrochó los zapatos.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Sakura? –preguntó Touya siguiéndola hasta la puerta.  
  
-Necesito tomar aire. –replicó Sakura tratando de evitar que las lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos. –Regreso en un rato.  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado hija. –le dijo Fujitaka.  
  
-Si papá, no te preocupes. –le dijo Sakura saliendo  
  
Touya sólo se quedó ahí en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
~ En el parque.~  
  
Las palabras dichas por Tomoyo resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura:  
  
-Sakura, hay algo que necesitas saber. –había dicho. –El profesor Terada nos dijo después de la práctica de coro que al parecer Li se irá a Hong Kong mañana por la mañana. Ya no volverá a Tomoeda...¿Sakura?...Sakura, ¿estás ahí?...¡Sakura!...  
  
Sakura corría por el parque, ya sin detener las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente por su rostro.  
  
Ya no volverá a Tomoeda...  
  
'Se va...' pensó Sakura. 'Se va y no piensa regresar. ¿Será porque no le dije lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿O porque se arrepintió de lo que me dijo?'  
  
-No quiero que se vaya... ¡No quiero! –dijo Sakura entre sollozos.  
  
Sakura estaba tan distraída llorando y corriendo, que no vio una piedra en su camino y cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Ay! –exclamó ella al chocar contra el suelo.  
  
Por un momento el ambiente se sintió extraño. El viento dejó de soplar, los insectos nocturnos dejaron de cantar, nada se movía, como si todo ser vivo estuviera a la expectativa, a la espera de algo muy importante.  
  
Y todo terminó. Todo volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos confundida, tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz.  
  
Encuclillado frente a ella, ofreciéndole la mano, se encontraba Li Shaoran.  
  
-Si, gracias. –dijo ella aceptando su ayuda, se quedó un momento pensativa, luego agregó: –Disculpa, debo volver a casa.  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
Sakura se alejó de él y salió del parque con una mano sobre su pecho.  
  
'No sé por qué' se dijo ella. 'Pero siento que he perdido algo muy importante.'  
  
~ De vuelta en su casa. ~  
  
Sakura entró a su casa unos minutos después y vio a su hermano en la sala.  
  
-No tenías porqué esperarme hermano, estoy bien. –dijo Sakura quitándose los zapatos. –Sólo salí a tomar aire.  
  
-A ti te pasa algo, lo sé. –dijo Touya mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Ideas tuyas. –dijo Sakura. Bostezó. –Ahora si no te importa debo irme a dormir, ya es tarde y tengo sueño. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches. –replicó Touya algo confundido.  
  
En verdad que a Sakura le estaba pasando algo, pero qué.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 4 años después. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura era ahora una hermosa joven de quince años. Era muy bonita, con su largo cabello castaño claro hasta media espalda, que solía recoger en dos coletas, pero en especial esos ojos verde esmeralda, que tenían hechizados a todos los hombres de la ciudad. Y aunque pretendientes no le faltaban, Sakura siempre los rechazaba con una sonrisa tierna. Todos la admiraban, gran deportista, porrista, y gimnasta, una de las más hermosas de la secundaria, y además era reconocida entre los magos como una de las hechiceras más poderosas de la década.  
  
Pero aunque por fuera siempre sonreía, por dentro Sakura estaba muy triste. Había estado así desde una noche a los once años, cuando regresó a su casa después de haber ido al parque a tomar aire. Ella lo recordaba, esa noche había sido la última vez que había visto al joven Li Shaoran, pues al otro día por la mañana él se había ido, y por alguna razón el cansancio pudo más que ella, y para cuando se despertó ya era muy tarde.  
  
'Tantos años y aún no entiendo ¿Qué es este vacío en mi corazón?' pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a su casa, ya era tarde, como las nueve de la noche, pero ella apenas acababa de salir de su clase de gimnasia, por eso le había pedido a su padre y hermano que no la esperaran a cenar, era normal que ella saliera tarde.  
  
En el camino Sakura decidió desviarse un poco.  
  
~ En el parque. ~  
  
Sakura llegó al parque pingüino y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Le traían tan buenos recuerdos. En ese momento ella sacó de su bolsa el mazo de Cartas Sakura, había dos que permanecían siempre sobre todas las demás: La primera era un corazón con alas y una pequeña corona...  
  
-Love, -murmuró Sakura observándola, sentía que esa carta era muy especial.  
  
Entonces volteó a ver la segunda. Esta era muy extraña, pues se veían dos siluetas humanas, una rosa claro y una verde, ambas siluetas parecían ser de una chica y un chico respectivamente y se estaban dando la espalda, cada una hacia un lado. Sakura no recordaba cuando se había creado esa carta, pero también sentía un especial aprecio por ella, así como por Love.  
  
-Remember... –Murmuró ella en voz baja.  
  
De pronto un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, una extraña urgencia por usar su magia. Volteó a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie más en el parque. Así que Sakura sacó su llave mágico y recitó:  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!  
  
La llave de inmediato se transformó en el báculo de la estrella.  
  
'Tengo un extraño presentimiento.' Pensó Sakura mientras tomaba la última carta que había esta mirando y la lanzaba al aire. 'Debo hacerlo.'  
  
-¡Remember! –gritó Sakura a la vez que golpeaba la Carta con el báculo.  
  
Ambas siluetas emergieron de la Carta y empezaron a flotar alrededor de Sakura, entonces se separaron. Sakura siguió todos sus movimientos por el parque, parecía que estuvieran recreando algo. Entonces la silueta rosa, que estaba corriendo, cayó al suelo, la verde se paró del columpio en donde se encontraba y corrió hacia ella le ofreció la mano; la rosa se enderezó un poco y le tomó la mano, entonces hubo un gran resplandor.  
  
Imágenes empezaron a llegar a la mente de Sakura, recuerdos, recuerdos del pasado, pero algo le decía que era diferente:  
  
Sakura miró a su alrededor, era el mismo parque, pero entonces notó algo. Era ella, pero más chica, de once años. Entonces lo supo, estaba viendo un recuerdo de ella misma, de cuando tenía once años.  
  
'¿Qué significa esto?' se preguntó ella.  
  
No supo qué o quien fue, pero decidió poner atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor:  
  
-No quiero que se vaya... ¡No quiero! –decía la Sakura de once años entre sollozos.  
  
Ella estaba tan distraída llorando y corriendo, que no vio una piedra en su camino y cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Ay! –exclamó ella al chocar contra el suelo.  
  
Un niño se encontraba sentado en los columpios, él de inmediato alzó la cabeza reconocía a la perfección esa presencia, era como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento. Al instante él se sonrojó bastante, y pensó seriamente en marcharse antes que ella lo viera. Pero entonces notó algo, ella aún seguía en el suelo, por alguna razón no se había puesto de pie aún; y entonces notó algo más, otro sonido, un sollozo, ella estaba llorando. La preocupación se reflejó en ese momento en su rostro, y pudo más que sus deseos de huir, pues él de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña Sakura que aún seguían en el suelo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él extendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Si... –dijo Sakura, tomándola, mientras se frotaba los ojos. –No se preocupe... –entonces abrió los ojos y se sorprendió bastante, porque quien tenía en frente era justo aquel en quien había estado pensando. –¡Shaoran!  
  
-Sakura...¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa tan tarde? –preguntó Shaoran tratando de hacer su nerviosismo a un lado.  
  
-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. –fue la respuesta de ella.  
  
'Díselo ahora. ¡Díselo!' Algo en su cabeza le gritaba a Sakura que era su oportunidad.  
  
-Shaoran...yo...quiero...yo quiero... –comenzó Sakura, pero no sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, ni cómo hacerlo. –Yo...  
  
De pronto el lugar empezó a temblar.  
  
-¡Ahhh! –Sakura gritó aterrada.  
  
Shaoran reaccionó y de inmediato la abrazó para protegerla.  
  
El temblor cesó y ambos niños se separaron un poco y voltearon a ver a su alrededor.  
  
-Siento una presencia mágica muy fuerte. –dijo Sakura con miedo.  
  
-Yo también la siento. –dijo Shaoran, con una mano aún sobre el hombro de Sakura.  
  
Una risa malévola se escuchó en el aire.  
  
Sakura de inmediato sintió escalofríos, y sus ojos reflejaron el temor que la invadía. Shaoran lo notó y de inmediato hizo aparecer su espada.  
  
-¡Salga! ¡Quienquiera que sea! –gritó Shaoran.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que eso es sensato mocoso? –preguntó una voz entre las sombras. -No durarías ni dos minutos contra mí.  
  
Sakura estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, esa energía le estaba dando mucho miedo, pero entonces recordó algo:  
  
-Cálmate, llorando no vas a solucionar nada.  
  
Si, eso le había dicho Shaoran alguna vez.  
  
De inmediato Sakura se secó las lágrimas y puso todos sus sentidos mágicos en alerta.  
  
-Es energía negativa. –murmuró Sakura. –Muy poderosa.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, -dijo la voz. –La Maestra de las Cartas ya se dio cuenta.  
  
Sakura quedó en shock con eso. '¿Cómo sabía?'  
  
-Yo sé muchas cosas niña. –dijo él contestando a sus pensamientos. –Después de todo, soy un brujo negro.  
  
Con eso el hombre salió de entre las sombras, llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.  
  
Al instante Shaoran se puso en posición de ataque.  
  
Sakura invocó su báculo y quedó alerta junto a Shaoran.  
  
-Je! Je! Je! –se burló el brujo negro. –Niños tontos, creen que podrán vencerme.  
  
Sakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por apartar el miedo que la invadía.  
  
'No' pensaba ella. 'No puedo dejar que el miedo me domine. Debo ser fuerte.'  
  
Shaoran por su lado estaba más alerta que nunca, haría todo por proteger a Sakura.  
  
'Sin importar cuál sea su respuesta.' Pensó Shaoran volteando a verla por un segundo. 'Yo la quiero, y no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase.  
  
-¡Sombras! –los atacó el brujo negro.  
  
-¡Dios del trueno! ¡Ven a mí! –invocó Shaoran con su espada y papeletas chinas.  
  
Ambos ataques se neutralizaron.  
  
Shaoran eligió otra papeleta antes que el enemigo estuviera listo.  
  
-¡Dragón de agua! ¡A mí! –atacó él.  
  
-¡Fuego Infernal! –los atacó el brujo.  
  
El ataque del brujo negro deshizo el de Shaoran y se dirigió hacia los niños.  
  
-Shi... –comenzó Sakura, pero entonces se detuvo.  
  
'¡No puede ser!' pensó. 'Las Cartas, las dejé en casa.'  
  
-¡Sakura! –gritó Shaoran.  
  
Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, Sakura alzó la vista, él ataque estaba a punto de golpearlos, ella tenía mucho miedo, y entonces...  
  
-¡Aarggg! –el gritó rompió el silencio de la noche.  
  
-¡NO! ¡¡Shaoran!! –gritó Sakura.  
  
Y era que Shaoran había interceptado el ataque.  
  
-¡No! ¡Shaoran! –volvió a gritar Sakura tirándose de rodillas junto a él.  
  
-¿Estás bien...Sakura? –tartamudeó el joven chino, sus heridas eran muy graves.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, me salvaste la vida. –respondió Sakura mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.  
  
-No llores...por favor... –pidió Shaoran, cerró los ojos ligeramente a la vez que hacía una mueca de dolor.  
  
-No Shaoran, no puedes morirte, no ahora porque yo siento... –comenzó Sakura.  
  
'¿Qué sientes?' preguntó alguien en la mente de Sakura. '¿Estás segura que eso es lo que en realidad sientes?'  
  
-Si... –murmuró Sakura abrazando a Shaoran. –Shaoran...yo te amo...  
  
Al instante una brillante luz surgió del vestido de Sakura, tomando forma, era un hermoso corazón con alas y una pequeña corona.  
  
-Morirás Maestra de las Cartas... –murmuró el brujo negro con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
Pero antes que pudiera lanzar algún ataque, la Carta Sakura se impactó contra él y lo hizo desaparecer en un segundo.  
  
Sakura alzó la cabeza, vio frente a si como volvía a aparecer la carta.  
  
'Es la Carta que cree hace apenas un rato.' Pensó Sakura.  
  
-Love... –murmuró ella en voz alta, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo herido de Shaoran.  
  
Tanto la Carta Love como las lágrimas derramadas por Sakura brillaron, una luz pura y llena de magia. Fue tan brillante que Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Sakura... –la llamó una voz.  
  
Ella siguió sin abrir los ojos, no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz.  
  
-¡Shaoran! –gritó ella abrazándolo con más fuerza.  
  
Shaoran se sorprendió pero de inmediato correspondió al abrazo.  
  
-Sakura... –comenzó Shaoran.  
  
-Si, si estoy bien. –dijo ella llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad. –Estaba tan preocupada, sentí que te perdía. Yo no quiero perderte, no quiero porque...  
  
Sakura se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.  
  
-Porque yo te quiero mucho Shaoran... –completó ella. –Eres la persona más importante para mí.  
  
Shaoran no lo podía creer, era lo que él había deseado escuchar desde hacía tiempo, todo era perfecto, de hecho, era demasiado perfecto.  
  
Ambos niños estuvieron ahí, en el suelo, sólo abrazándose, por unos segundos.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con el brujo negro? –preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Desapareció. –respondió Sakura.  
  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.  
  
-Con esto. –respondió Sakura entregándole la Carta.  
  
Shaoran la tomó en sus manos y la observó largamente.  
  
-¿Love? –preguntó él finalmente.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, se sonrojó. –La cree hace apenas un rato, cuando estaba en mi casa. –vaciló antes de agregar. –Cuando me di cuenta lo que sentía realmente por ti.  
  
-¿Lo que sentías por mi? –preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Si, -respondió Sakura. –Ésta Carta Sakura nació de mis sentimientos por ti, esto es lo que yo siento por ti. –dijo ella señalando el nombre de la Carta. –Love, Amor.  
  
Lentamente Shaoran puso una mano en la barbilla de Sakura, provocando que ella alzara la vista; él se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, hasta que finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue un pequeño beso, apenas superior un roce.  
  
Entonces una voz sonó en las mentes de ambos.  
  
-Maestra de las Cartas, Joven Li. –dijo la voz. –Han descubierto sus sentimientos. Pero no...aún no es momento...aún es muy pronto.  
  
Una columna de magia rodeó a ambos jóvenes. Shaoran abrazó fuertemente a Sakura, tratando de protegerla.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, en serio, -dijo la voz. –Pero así es como debe ser, nadie debe alterar el destino. Por eso lamento decirles que pronto, todo esto será sólo un recuerdo.  
  
Haces de luz se separaron de los cuerpos de Sakura y Shaoran, como si fuera una parte de su aura. Se unieron y formaron una figura rectangular, una carta.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, pero así debe ser. –dijo la voz por última vez.  
  
La columna de luz desapareció.  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos confundida, qué había ocurrido.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Shaoran encuclillado frente a ella ofreciéndole la mano.  
  
-Si, gracias. –dijo ella aceptando su ayuda. –Disculpa, debo volver a casa.  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
Sakura se alejó de él y salió del parque con una mano sobre su pecho.  
  
'No sé por qué' se dijo ella. 'Pero siento que he perdido algo muy importante.'  
  
Las imágenes desaparecieron, Sakura(la actual), estaba llorando como no lo había hecho jamás. Ahora sabía porque ese día había sentido que había perdido algo muy importante, había sido eso, había sido ese amor lo que ella había perdido.  
  
Era tanto el dolor, que Sakura no podía con él. Se dejó caer el suelo mientras seguía llorando. Su báculo y Cartas se quedaron a un lado.  
  
Y así como el destino a veces es cruel y nos hace pasar dolores y terribles sufrimientos, a veces también nos recompensa de las maneras más maravillosas, y en los momentos más inesperados. Pues aunque Sakura no se había dado cuenta, si había habido alguien en el parque cuando ella activó la carta "Remember", un guapo muchacho de unos quince o dieciséis años, de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño revuelto, vestía ropas casuales. Él parecía muy sorprendido, lentamente bajó de la rama del árbol desde donde había visto todo. Permaneció varios segundos ahí de pie, sin decidirse a acercarse más a la hermosa chica que yacía de rodillas, llorando, cerca de él.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él finalmente, encuclillándose frente a ella.  
  
-Si, no se preocupe, yo sólo... –Sakura se quedó muda al enderezarse y ver a quien tenía frente a si. -¡Shaoran! –gritó ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Sakura... –murmuró él sorprendido pero abrazándola igualmente.  
  
-¿Eres tú? –preguntó Sakura sin soltarlo, temía que si lo hacía él desaparecería. -¿Realmente eres tú?  
  
-Si Sakura, realmente soy yo. –replicó Shaoran sonriendo.  
  
Sakura dejó salir un sollozo, pero esta vez de alegría. Esto era lo más maravilloso que le podía ocurrir en ese momento.  
  
-Yo no puedo creer que lo olvidé. –dijo Sakura separándose un poco. –No puedo creer que realmente lo olvidé todo y te dejé ir.  
  
-Yo también lo había olvidado. –dijo Shaoran secando las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares.  
  
-Ahora al fin sé por qué había sentido este vacío en mi corazón estos cuatro años. –dijo Sakura esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. –Fue porque me faltaba mi mayor sentimiento, fue porque no tenía a la persona más querida a mi lado. Porque no te tenía a ti.  
  
Shaoran la observó en silencio, dudando.  
  
-Yo aún siento lo mismo por ti Sakura... –murmuró Shaoran finalmente.  
  
A ella le brillaron los ojos como no le había brillado en mucho tiempo.  
  
-Yo también te qui...no... –Sakura vaciló antes de concluir. –Te amo Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran la tomó por la barbilla, como lo había hecho aquella vez, y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso.  
  
Cuando se separaron Sakura notó las Cartas a un lado, Love estaba brillando y Remember...  
  
-Esto no estaba así... –dijo Sakura tomando la carta con ambas manos.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Shaoran acercándose a la carta.  
  
-Las figuras en la Carta Remember, no estaban así antes que la activara. –dijo Sakura mostrándole la carta.  
  
Y era que ahora las siluetas en la Carta Remember no se daban la espalda, sino que estaban de frente, y abrazadas, los rostros unidos.  
  
-Yo sé por qué es. –dijo Shaoran mirando cariñosamente a Sakura.  
  
-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.  
  
-Porque están felices de que hayamos recordado nuestro amor. –respondió Shaoran pasando sus brazos por la fina cintura de Sakura.  
  
-Yo también estoy muy feliz, -dijo ella pasando las manos por el cuello del chico. –Mi querido Shaoran.  
  
-Mi amada Sakura... –la llamó él al oído.  
  
Love brilló con más intensidad cuando Shaoran volvió a besar a Sakura, y ella le respondió al beso, con todo ese amor que tenían y que, por que el destino así lo quiso, había olvidado, hasta ahora. Ahora, gracias a Remember, lo habían recordado. Y tenía toda una vida por delante para disfrutarlo, para vivir de su amor, siempre agradecidos por haberse vuelto a encontrar gracias a un hermoso...Recuerdo de Amor.  
  
Me encanta escribir OneShots románticos, lo juro. No hay nada más bonito que el amor, siempre lo he dicho. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque fue exclusivo SS, pues ya había hecho un exclusivo ET(y pienso hacer otro).  
  
También espero que no olviden dejar su review, su opinión es muy importante para mí. Y quiero pedirles que lean mis otras historias y también me digan qué piensan de ellas, si soy buena o mejor me debería dedicar a otra cosa.  
  
Y un pequeño mensaje extra:  
"El amor nace con una sonrisa,  
crece con un beso,  
y muere con una lágrima." 


End file.
